


Intriguing New Sensations

by WittyWallflower



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drunk Odo, Frottage, Horny Odo, M/M, Solid Odo, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and a little light, tragic lack of oo-mox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WittyWallflower/pseuds/WittyWallflower
Summary: After the newly-human Odo gets drunk in the bar again, Quark is the one to help him back to his quarters where they end up in an interesting position.
Relationships: Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Intriguing New Sensations

Of course it fell to Quark to half-carry Odo back to his quarters and pour him into bed. Certainly no one else was volunteering as the bar emptied out and he closed down around a few regulars lingering over the last of their drinks. Not that Quark would trust just anyone to take care of a drunk. As proprietor he could be liable if anyone's intoxication caused them to come to harm after they left the bar. Sure, it would be pretty hard to make a case that would stick, but he didn't need the hassle of a lawsuit. Or the expense. And he definitely didn't need any closer attention from Sisko, or the Bajoran government that owned the station. It was just smart business to avoid the situation entirely by making sure any overly-intoxicated customers were taken care of.

He was pretty sure Odo assigned extra deputies to patrol past the bar at closing time. They could usually be tapped to escort anyone who couldn't be trusted with their own safety. The Constable did prefer to keep the peace and the Promenade was more peaceful with the drunks home in bed. The changeling had never approved of the humanoid desire to incapacitate themselves with intoxicating substances, legal or illegal. To dull their mental faculties and lose some of the paltry control they had over their solid forms.

But Odo, now that he was flesh and blood, had obviously come to understand the appeal of anesthetizing one's emotions with alcohol. For the third night in a row he sat at the bar, getting steadily sloshed as Quark watched.

Odo definitely would not want any member of his staff seeing him like this. So it fell to Quark to deal with a constable who had gotten messily drunk once more. Somehow. Despite Quark stealthily switching him to synthehol as soon as it became clear Odo as on another bender, the former changeling was still heavily intoxicated. He swayed on his feet as Ferengi helped him off his barstool.

Luckily one of the second level doors was close enough to a turbolift that they managed to avoid being seen stumbling out. The former changeling was heavy as he leaned on Quark. He'd have been easier to manage in his bucket.

It took Odo three tries to get the code to his door right. Quark knew it, of course, and he was pretty sure Odo knew that he knew it. But as long as Quark didn't actually use it, the constable didn't harass him about it, so Quark didn't volunteer to let them both in.

Inside he tried to let go of Odo only to have the taller man pitch alarmingly to one side. If he fell, he was much too heavy for Quark to lift him again. So Quark threw his arms around Odo's waist hastily to steady him. He held on as he guided Odo back into the bedroom and near enough to the bed that Odo couldn't miss the mattress.

Odo was not prepared to lose the shoulder he was leaning on. When Quark tried to step away, the world reeled wildly and Odo reached out for something to stabilize him. Of course the only thing nearby was Quark, who startled at being grabbed so suddenly. Which only threw Odo further off balance. He pitched over abruptly, thankfully in the direction of the soft bed, and fell on his back with a quiet thump.

He'd forgotten to let go on his way down and had dragged Quark down with him, winding the both of them when the Ferengi landed sprawl on top of Odo. They traded mildly astonished blinks, trying to get their breath back.

After a long moment Quark huffed and scrambled upright. This sat him astride Odo's hips in a way the constable found very intriguing. The pressure of the slighter man's weight caused a stirring in his groin.

"I've never seen you this sloppy, Constable," Quark tried to sound scolding but couldn't quite manage it. It was worrisome how the loss of his shapeshifting abilities had so quickly driven Odo to drink. It was depressing to watch, knowing there was nothing he could do to help.

"Hmmph," Odo grumped a non-response, far more interested in the curious sensations he was feeling than he was in Quark's harangue.

"Look, I know being solid is a bad bargain for you," Quark said, his voice soft, "I can't imagine how big a loss it is. But trying to numb your pain at the bar isn't going to make it any easier to deal with."

"Make more profit for you though," Odo said with a slight slur he didn't even notice. His attention was now entirely on the growing hardness in his pants. And the warmth of the body seated on top of it. 

Strange how the restrictive confinement of the garment was annoying, but the heavier pressure of Quark was not. That was actually quite pleasant. But also... it was not enough. Odo wanted more. He wasn't why he wanted it, why now, why here, with this man... but he knew his body was yearning for it, seeking it out. Moving without conscious effort.

"I can't keep wringing latinum out of you if you die of alcohol poisoning," Quark continued. Not that he'd ever let that happen. "If you're so worried about my profit, rent a holosuite next time instead of trying to drink... me... dry."

Quark trailed off, voice fading out as he felt Odo's body shift beneath him. He hadn't entirely processed the fact that he was straddling a drunk constable who was sprawled out on the bed, looking up at him with an expression Odo's face had certainly never worn before, as a solid or a shapeshifter. It was almost _hungry_. Quark was confused and when Odo rolled his hips again, his erection pressing intimately against Quark, it didn't do a lot to clarify the situation.

"Odo?" He managed to choke out the question in something approximating a casual tone of voice.

"Hmm?" The low rumble seemed to vibrate through Odo's body and into Quark's at each point of contact, making the Ferengi shiver.

Odo felt the shiver and for some reason, it pleased him. Made him want to feel more delicious little movements.

"What are you-" Quark cut off with a gasp when Odo rocked his hips upward again, this time with purpose. "Odo..."

"What is it, Quark?"

The garrulous question almost sounded normal, but there was nothing normal about the situation. Nothing at all _normal_ about the way Odo was starting to establish a rhythm. It was a little shy, and achingly slow, but repeatedly he pressed himself up between the spread legs perched on top of him. His lips parted as the friction against his cock made him grow giddy.

Quark hadn't dared to breathe yet, but it wasn't the lack of oxygen that had him seeing stars. It took everything in him not to match Odo's movements.To restrain himself from grinding down and rutting shamelessly against the other man If he put Odo's hands on his lobes, would he...?

"Odo, you uh..." Quark cleared his throat, tried to wet his lips with his tongue but his whole mouth had gone dry. Unlike other parts of his anatomy. "You don't know what you're doing."

There was a scoff and two hands came to rest on Quark's knees, gripping gently

"I've lived among solids for a long time, Quark. I know more about sex than you think."

It was true, but Odo's knowledge was all dry facts and theoretical knowledge he couldn't personally relate to. What Odo had known hadn't been enough to prepare him for how nearly-overwhelming the physical sensations actually were. His large hands slowly slid up short Ferengi thighs and came to rest on Quark's hips. Odo's fingers flexed, wanting to grip those hips and pull the little man hard against him, delight in the friction as the smaller body writhed against his.

Quark's mind went complete blank at the word 'sex'. He could feel the intent in those hands and it was making it even more impossible to think. Impossible to believe that was where Odo was leading. Were the environmental controls on the fritz? It was much too warm in here. Or was that just a panic response?

"That's not what I-" Quark managed to respond, "wait, how much do you know? From experience?"

He was very interested in the answer to those questions, but that wasn't the point right now.

"No," Quark tried again, "What I mean is, you're drunk. Alcohol lowers inhibitions, especially in humans. Your judgment is impaired. You may know what you are doing, but you don't really know what you are doing, if you get my meaning. There are consent laws, you know that full well. You've reminded me of them often enough when I'm trying to get friendly with a new dabo girl. I'm sure you're dying for another reason to throw me in your brig, but this isn't the way its gonna happen! Its entrapment or something!"

He was babbling now, and he hated it. It was never wise to run his mouth too much around the constable. Odo always seemed to find some shred of evidence or work out some clue to help him make Quark's illegal business dealings even more difficult. It was time to extract himself from this situation.

Quark tried to scramble off Odo with as much elegance and dignity as he could manage, but he'd never been good at elegance, much less dignity. He had to shift forward in order to unfold his legs and that only brought their bodies suddenly much closer together. Odo's hardness bucked longingly against the moist heat he could feel even through their clothing, startling a soft moan from the both of them. At the sound they both froze, eyes meeting for a long moment before Quark remembered himself and hastily scooted back off the bed.

Odo lifted his head from the mattress to watch as Quark tugged at his little jacket, settling his clothing back in order. The ex-changeling's eyes were distracted when he looked down the length of his own body and saw the insistent erection that was tenting his pants quite impressively. Quark averted his gaze and stepped hastily out of the bedroom. Odo let his head fall back onto the bed. The intoxication of both the liquor and the physical contact were still thrumming through him and his thoughts refused to set themselves to analyze what had just happened.

Odo was startled a moment later when Quark reappeared. He'd thought the bartender was long gone, but Quark had only ventured into the living room as far as the replicator and returned with two glasses of water in hand. He placed them both on the nightstand and stepped back awkwardly, fiddling with a buckle on his jacket.

"Drink them both before you fall asleep. You'll thank yourself for it in the morning. And there's a hangover cure in the replicator files under Bashir Theta-Four-Two. Something tell me you're really gonna need it."

Odo stared at Quark and the Ferengi wasn't sure if Odo was trying to assess his motivations or just too drunk to comprehend what he was saying but either way he kept his eyes anywhere but on Odo. He waited until Odo sat up to reach for a glass, but he didn't hang around to make sure his advice was followed. Quark mumbled something resembling a goodbye and made tracks for the door.

Once out in the corridor, Quark paused to lean against the bulkhead. His heart was still beating an atypically fast rhythm inside him and it was hard to catch his breath. From a pocket he withdrew one of his fans. Unfolding the pretty item, he flapped it vigorously, trying to cool down his tingling lobes. 


End file.
